I Need You
by ggfan10
Summary: Chuck makes one final plea to Blair to give their relationship another chance. Written before Season 4 aired.


**This is just a possible way that Chuck and Blair could reunite in season 4. This is just something I wrote to make myself feel better about the new season and the whole Chuck/Eva thing. I don't condone anything that Chuck did to Blair in the disaster that was the second half of season 3 and I don't want to upset any Blair fans with this story, but I wanted to give myself and other Chair fans hope that they can work things out on the show, despite all the crap the writers threw at them last season. This is set somewhere in the second half of season 4. Exactly when, I'll leave up to you to decide. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. I'm interested in hearing all of your opinions.**

* * *

Serena and Blair were sitting in a restaurant having lunch when they were suddenly approached by a very distressed looking Chuck. "Chuck," Blair addressed him, staring at him in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come see you," he responded sincerely. "I came to beg for your forgiveness." He had decided that he would make one last appeal to Blair to give their relationship another chance. Chuck had tried so hard to move on and let her go ever since he got shot in Prague, but a piece of him had always held onto the hope that they would get another chance to be together someday. From the look on Blair's face at that moment, he began to think that this 'hope' he was holding onto was actually a little thing called denial.

She stared at him incredulously, "Are you insane? I will _never_ forgive you for what you did to me!"

"Blair-" he started.

Before he could continue, Serena interjected, "That's enough Chuck, just go home." Serena was tired of the situation between Chuck and Blair. They never seemed to be able to let each other go, but wouldn't face the fact that they still had feelings for one another. Until now, that is.

"Not until I talk to Blair," Chuck replied strongly. He was standing his ground. He knew that if he didn't do this, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Blair just shook her head, grabbing her napkin from her lap and throwing it onto the table. She then stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. Chuck began to follow her when Serena suddenly grabbed him by the arm, holding him back. "You need to stop," she warned him. "You can't keep doing this to her Chuck."

"Let go of me Serena," he replied, pulling away from her. "I have to try." And with that, he rushed out of the restaurant after Blair. When he finally caught up to her on the street, he grabbed her by the arm gently. "Blair, please."

"Please, what?" she asked, turning around to face him with an annoyed sigh.

"Just hear me out."

She shook her head, pulling her arm out of his, "No, you don't deserve my time." Chuck sighed, proceeding to kneel down on the footpath beside her. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, glancing at the people around them in embarrassment. She considered making a run for it, but curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't bring herself to leave.

He took a deep breath and replied, "This is me begging Blair. I am literally on my knees begging for you to give us another chance."

"Get up Chuck, you're embarrassing yourself," Blair muttered, glancing apologetically at a couple of bystanders.

"I don't care," he remarked without hesitation. "If public humiliation is what it's going to take to get you back then so be it."

She groaned, "I am not going to take you back, okay? Never. The sooner you accept that, the better it will be for both of us." As much as it hurt for her to come out and say it so bluntly, she had to put an end to all of this. For both of their sakes.

Serena suddenly approached them on the sidewalk, giving Chuck a disbelieving look, "What is going on here?"

"Can you tell your step-brother to stop embarrassing himself?" Blair inquired, shooting her ex-boyfriend a glare.

"You need to leave Chuck," she told him, pulling on his arm impatiently.

He just ignored her and took Blair's hand in his own. "Just listen to what I have to say," he started. "If you still don't want anything to do with me, I'll leave you alone forever."

She looked down at him hesitantly, worried that she would be unable to resist giving him another chance after hearing what he had to say. She shook her head, "I don't know-"

"Please," he pleaded, staring up at her desperately.

Blair sighed, "You'll really leave me alone for good?"

Chuck nodded, "If that's what you want."

She shrugged, "Fine, go ahead." She glanced around and observed that people had started to stop and look at them. She cringed, this was so humiliating. She couldn't believe that she was still standing there. She shouldn't have even stopped for him in the first place, but she just couldn't help it. All of her common sense seemed to go out the window when it came to Chuck, which was something Blair had always hated.

He took a deep breath and began, "You know that I love you." She immediately looked away in annoyance. She had heard this speech many times before and she had always let it get to her. She refused to let that happen this time. "I'm serious," he insisted. "I love you more than anything else in this world. You bring out the best in me Blair, I am nothing without you."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went and destroyed what we had," she snapped bitterly, trying hard to stop herself from bursting into tears right there. The last thing she wanted to do was appear weak to him right now. She had to try to remain as unemotional as possible so she could stay in control of the situation.

"I screwed up," Chuck admitted bluntly. "I hurt you and I take full responsibility for that. I regret what happened with Jack and the hotel every single day. I never should have taken our relationship for granted and exploited you like that. I know that now. I was just too proud and stubborn to see that before. I'm so sorry Blair. I've never been more sorry for something in my entire life."

Blair shook her head, "It's not enough to just apologize Chuck. You destroyed us! You can apologize as much as you want, but we'll never get that trust back."

"We can get it back," he insisted. "We're meant to be together Blair. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. It's the way it's supposed to be."

"So I don't even get a choice in the matter?" she asked angrily. "Because we're 'meant to be together' you can hurt me as much as you want and expect me to forgive you each and every time?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what do you mean Chuck? Get to the point or I'm leaving," she announced, glancing over at Serena who looked extremely worried.

"I..." Chuck started, trailing off. He thought for a moment, before looking back up at her and blatantly admitting, "I need you."

Blair was silent as she stood there on the street with the man she loved on his knees before her. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about how she wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and never let him go, but she knew that she just couldn't. She let out an involuntary sob, putting her hand over her mouth and shaking her head. "I can't do this," she breathed. She watched as any trace of hope left disappeared from Chuck's face and he let go of her hand, allowing it to fall to her side. Blair knew she had to get out of there now. She didn't think she was strong enough to be able to leave him kneeling on the footpath for much longer. She looked up at her friend and said softly, "Get me out of here Serena."

She looked at her sadly, "I..."

"Now Serena!" Blair exclaimed, causing her friend to jump in surprise.

She nodded, hurrying over to her, "It's okay B, let's get you into a cab." She took Blair by the arm and went to hail a cab. Once she made sure that she was safely inside the cab, Serena made her way back over to Chuck. He hadn't moved from his spot on the footpath, and was staring at the concrete blankly. "Chuck," she started, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Just go home and get some rest okay?"

"What's the point?" he retorted, his eyes not budging from the concrete below him.

Serena _almost_ felt sorry for her step-brother. She hated that he was hurting, but she knew that all of this was self-inflicted. If Chuck had the decency to not sleep with Jenny Humphrey less than an hour after Blair had failed to meet him at the Empire State Building, they might have been back together and resolving their issues right now. "I'm sorry Chuck," she offered, not knowing what else to say. She had been trying not to take sides since she found out what Chuck had done, but ultimately her loyalties lied with her best friend. "It's over with Blair," she continued. "You have to let her go. You need to let her move on and be happy."

"I know," Chuck responded softly.

"I'll come over and see how you're doing later, okay?" Serena said, patting him on the shoulder. He nodded and she turned and joined Blair in the cab, leaving Chuck alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

A short while later, Serena had brought a bunch of comfort food and DVDs up to Blair's bedroom at the Waldorf penthouse in attempt to take her mind off of Chuck. When she entered Blair's room with her arms full of movies and junk food, she found her friend lying on her side on her bed, hugging a pillow. Serena noticed a tear rolling down her cheek as she stared off into space. "Blair," she started softly.

The brunette glanced up at her, wiping away the tear instantly and attempting to smile, "Hey. What movies did you get?"

"Just about every Audrey Hepburn movie ever made," she replied with a smile, dropping all of the stuff onto the queen-sized bed. She sat down beside Blair and rubbed her back comfortingly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I will be. It just hurts, you know."

"I know," she replied. "You're doing the right thing B."

"Am I?" Blair asked distantly. "Then why does it feel so wrong?"

Serena shrugged, "Because you still love him. Those feelings aren't going to magically go away."

"I wish they would," she responded. "Sometimes, I wish that Chuck and I had never gotten together."

"No you don't-"

"Yes I do," she insisted a little too harshly. "If I could go back to that night in the limo-"

"Don't say that B," Serena interjected. "You and Chuck were happy together once."

Blair scoffed, "Yeah for like a second. Now, I'm back to where I was nearly four years ago. I'm alone and I can't help but feel like it was all a big waste of time."

"Loving someone is never a waste of time," she replied, despite the fact that she knew Blair didn't mean what she was saying. She was just upset and venting to make herself feel better.

She closed her eyes, hoping that the pain she was feeling would be somewhat diminished by doing so. They sat there in silence for a moment, until Blair opened her eyes once more and announced, "I wanted to marry him S." Serena glanced down at her in surprise. "When Chuck and I finally got together, I thought that was it. We would get married as soon as I finished college, maybe have a couple of kids a few years later..." she trailed off, a sad smile appearing on her face as she thought about what could of been. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have exactly what you want at only eighteen?"

Serena shook her head, "I'm still trying to figure out what I want." She was referring to, of course, her dilemma of choosing between Dan and Nate.

"It's terrifying," Blair told her, her voice breaking a little as she tried to hold back her tears. "Because deep down, there's always that fear that something will go wrong and screw it all up."

Serena was silent for a moment, not completely following everything her friend was saying. "Maybe Chuck wasn't 'the one'," she offered sympathetically. "Maybe that guy is still out there waiting for you."

"Chuck was the one," Blair replied simply. There had never been a doubt in her mind that he was the one for her. "I guess I'll just have to settle for someone who's not my soulmate."

Serena couldn't help but smile, "You believe that Chuck is your soulmate?"

"Of course," she murmered. "He's like me without boobs."

She chuckled, and Blair joined in despite herself. "Well who's to say that you don't have more than one soulmate?" Serena brought up as their laughter died down.

"It doesn't work that way S, you only get one," she rolled her eyes, tightening her grasp on her pillow. "That's why it's so hard to find them."

Blair's statement really affected Serena. If you only get one soulmate in life and you're lucky enough to find them, should you let life come between you? Blair and Chuck loved each other so much, but they had let their stupid mistakes tear them apart. "B..." Serena started.

"I know Serena," she responded, before she could continue. "I have to go to him, don't I?"

She blinked in surprise. She was simply going to suggest that Blair consider giving Chuck another chance sometime in the future. She didn't think that she would be up for it right now. "You don't have to do anything Blair," Serena replied, trying to remain rational about the whole situation. "It's your decision." She paused, glancing down at her friend with a small smile, "What's going to make you happy? Forgetting about Chuck and moving on with your life, or forgiving him and trying to make things work between you again."

Blair took a moment to think, even though both she and Serena knew what she would eventually end up doing. She sat up suddenly and announced, "I love him Serena. I want to be with him."

She nodded in reply, "I figured as much."

"I'm going to go see him," she said, jumping up from the bed with a nervous smile.

"Go," Serena grinned, squeezing her friend's hand.

Blair gave her a grateful look, then grabbed her purse and hurried out of the room calling out, "Thank you S!"

Serena just shook her head, sincerely hoping that Blair was doing the right thing and that her step-brother wouldn't screw everything up again this time.

* * *

Chuck sat on his bed in his suite at the Palace, staring blankly at the wall. When he had returned from Paris, he couldn't bear to continue living at the Empire and had moved back to the Palace right away. He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there. All he knew was that it had been a while. Surprisingly, Chuck hadn't immediately drowned his sorrows in a bottle of scotch like he normally would have in a situation like this. Ever since his near-death experience in Prague, he had come to the conclusion that alcohol had only gotten him into trouble in the past, so it was definitely not going to help him in the present. For the first time in his life, Chuck allowed himself to feel all of these painful emotions without numbing them with alcohol. It was important that he dealt with the pain if he was ever going to get over Blair and move on with his life.

He didn't exactly know what he was going to do with his life now. He figured that he would finally take over as CEO of Bass Industries and bury himself in his work. Anything to make himself forget about the absence of a certain brunette in his life. Chuck had come to accept the fact that maybe love wasn't for him. Maybe he was just so screwed up and damaged that he was incapable of having a healthy, loving relationship with someone. It wasn't just with Blair either. He had also managed to screw up his attempt at a normal relationship with Eva months ago. They had broken up shortly after returning to New York from Paris after she realized that Chuck wasn't completely over Blair and couldn't handle always coming second to her.

Chuck actually had a newly-found respect for his late father. Maybe Bart knew what he was doing, becoming a workaholic and never forming emotional relationships with women. Well apart from Lily of course, but even that marriage was close to crumbling at the time of Bart's death. He decided to give in and accept the life that he had been given and follow in the footsteps of his father. Bass Industries and building his empire would become his top priority. He would make an impact on the business world, and eventually die unloved and alone, while Blair went and found the simple love that she was searching for. This was just the way it had to be and Chuck knew that he had to accept that sooner or later.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and for the first time in hours, he looked away from the blank wall, blinking his tired eyes. "Whoever it is, go away," he called out. His voice came out a lot weaker than he had intended.

Blair stood nervously on the other side of the door. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, so instead knocked on the door again, but a little harder this time. Chuck sighed, standing up from the bed and storming over to the door of the suite. He threw open the door, ready to give whoever was there a piece of his mind. "I said-" He was silenced when he saw the love of his life standing before him. He didn't know what to say and just stood there staring at her.

"Hey," she said softly, giving him a small smile. Her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were shaking as they continued to stare at each other silently. Blair eventually broke the silence and asked in a small voice, "Would it be okay if I came in?"

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as he took her into his arms, holding her tightly. He immediately dismissed all the plans he had just made for a loveless, work-dominated life. They stood in the doorway for a while, just clinging to each other tightly. Eventually, Chuck pulled back and took her face into his hands, "I-I thought...you were...what made you...how?"

Blair couldn't help but laugh as tears streamed down her face, "That didn't even making sense."

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied, shaking his head.

"Come here," she sobbed, pulling him in for the first kiss they had shared in months. She threw her arms around his neck and led him backwards into the suite, shutting the door behind them.

When they eventually broke away from each other, Chuck rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you so much Blair."

"I love you too," she replied. She looked him in the eyes and said seriously, "No more games, okay Bass?"

"No more games," he murmered, as he suddenly realized that tears of joy were streaming down his face. He didn't mind letting her see this side of him. She was the only one he would ever openly cry in front of.

Blair wiped away his tears with a smile, "This is forever, okay? You and me. We can't screw this up again, I don't think I would survive it."

"We're not going to screw this up," Chuck vowed, taking her hand in his own and kissing it. "From now on, our relationship comes first. Freshman dinner speeches, uncles, hotels...it's all stupid and petty."

She nodded in agreement, "We come first."

He was suddenly unable to control himself and pulled her into another hug. "God, I've missed you so much," he muttered.

"I missed you too," Blair replied, tightening her grasp on him as if he would disappear at any moment. She took a deep breath and started, "Chuck."

"Yes Blair?" he responded, pulling away slightly

"I forgive you," she said softly.

With those three simple words, all those feelings of guilt came rushing back to him. "But I haven't even begun to make this up to you yet."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head gently. "It's going to take time to rebuild the trust between us, but it's important that you know that I forgive you."

Chuck shook his head, "I want to earn your forgiveness and trust. I don't want you to forgive me right away because I don't deserve it."

"Chuck-"

"I'm serious," he interrupted. "I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to trust me again."

Blair gave him a small smile and leant in to kiss him. As the kiss became more and more passionate, she began to lead him to the bed eagerly. She was confused when he suddenly broke off the kiss. "What is it?" Blair asked breathlessly.

He looked her straight in the eyes and asked, "Are you sure?" She stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing at the irony of his question. It seemed like they had come around in a full circle since that night in the limo, when he had first asked her those words. Chuck took a moment, before finally realizing what she was laughing at and joined in. "If you had said no to that question from the very beginning, we probably wouldn't be standing here right now," he pointed out.

She smiled, before pulling him towards her and whispering, "I'm sure."

* * *

**I hope that Blair's feelings didn't jump around too much. I was trying to show her struggle to decide whether or not to give Chuck another chance, whether to listen to her head or her heart. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
